User blog:Fight-R/Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers (MY VERZI0N!!!)
Hey guys before reading this battle I need to say that it isn't Fight-R Rap Battles. I'm sorry if its bad. BTW Its more a remake. Cast The Western Philosophers Nice Peter as Nietzsche and Sigmund Freud EpicLLOYD as Socrates and Charles Darwin The Eastern Philosophers Timothy DeLaGhetto as Sun Tzu MC Jin as Confucius KRNFX as Lao Tzu Zach Sherwin as Rabindranath Tagore Lyrics [Note: Socrates and Confucius is Underlined , Nietzsche and Lao Tzu is Italic , Charles Darwin and Sun Tzu is Bolded, Rabindranath Tagore and Sigmund Freud is in crossed.] RAP BATTLE!!! Socrates Nietzsche Charles Darwin and Sigmund Freud VS Confucius Loa Tzu Sun Tzu and Rabindra- WHATEVER Begin! 'The Western Philosophers:' I'm coming off the Acropolis to start some pandemonium. Don't bring limp raps to a pimp slap symposium! The mad gadfly, philosophy was my invention! Introducing the flyest nihilist, the neurologist''' '''and the Master of Evolution! We've got the wisdom and the wit that even I couldn't question! Dropping Evolution Bombs 'so we can see our mighty evolution Saw Wikipedia. Wait What! Where are the others? ''Were better thinkers, better speakers, '''better lovers, better Philosophers! 'The Eastern Philosophers:' This type of arrogance is sure to be expected From men who speak of wisdom with no clue of what respect is! You Westerners are sloppy, needing discipline in life. You lack control of yourselves and of the mic. While we use precise strikes to disrupt your concentration, Defeating you guys for our descendants will honor for generations! We filled a nation with patience and the presence for living, And you'll never hold a candle to the wisdom we've written! 'The Western Philosophers:' Oh, I'll give you something you can bow and kowtow to When I squat down and squeeze out a Tao of Pooh on Lao Tzu! You need to take control of the life you're given! Call me Ubermensch cause I'm so driven! I'm a Legend, I made a Revolution, don't need money! My Rhymes Changed the world. Call it the Evolution Theory (Oh!) Talk a 'bout theory. Here's a theory about you That Rabin drawn a Pee Pee! Wait! What will his mom do? Challenging is a Mistake, need my Psychoterapy? Looking dumb? I think you guys need to Clark University Escaped from the Nazi's so don't even dare to lock me in This is the last book for you call it the La Peau de Chagrin! Now that we've covered weird name and the twins, I can move on to Jackie Chan! Sun Tzu, I'll be picking apart your Wu with my method, man! The seminal general isn't so tough on the mic; all your men must be like, "Yo, what happened?" You're pitiful lyrically. Lucky for history, you didn't author The Art of Rapping! 'The Eastern Philosophers:' Darn It! I wrote The Art of War so you better get your guns out! These white boys getting burned 'cause guess what? Now, the Sun's out! Asians spitting sick, but no, this isn't SARS! Laozi, kick the beat; Gurudev and Confucius, drop some bars! Let talk 'bout a Charles a lil' word Almost balt wen he was Jong Adult Freud is just retarded TV Never succes with Psychology Nietzsche killed God so here's a word Are you just jalous cause he's a lord? Socrates? Respect the one of Bill and Ted But the truth is you just look fat And it all starts with you: you're the father, Socrates! Honestly, I think you owe both of your students here an apology! 'The Western Philosophers:' I wouldn't exactly call myself a student of this plebe. Don't make Nietzsche come over and put a knee up in your chi, Cause I'm N-I-E-T-Z-S-C-H-E,'' And I'll end Western Philosophers like my name in a spelling bee! Plebe, plebe? I'm toxic like a hemlock sip! You can get some food! Here is Soc's sausage! '''God, Socrates! Its no time to fight! Come, let's blind these Chinese heinies with some shiny bright light! I'll not gonna listen to a monkey loving boy Just listen to your teacher end you'll enjoy! Darn! Socrates, you are even worse then Nietsche (Hey) You getting pissed. It's like you caused this 'BLAH' (Hey) 'The Eastern Philosophers:' I have turned them on themselves. Their chaos is our opportunity! Defeated by: Confusius, Sun Tzu, Rabindranath Tagore and Loazi (Ugh!) Gurudev, I don't mean no disrespect, But you need to get a name that even makes some sense! Oh, you don't wanna stand in the path of Gurudev today. I'll make you move, B-Word. Get out The Way! Yo, where in the tradition of rap battles is it written That two dudes on the same team should squabble like some clucking chickens? Man, Ying and Yang Twins, you always try to put something in its place. Why don't you tell Confucius eyebrows they need to fit better on your face? Shut up, Sun Tzu. Don't even think that you'll win. Don't even call me and this Plebe the Ying and Yang Twins! Okay, I see. You wanna make it like that? I'll smack that warmongering head out of your to-go box hat! So here's the real golden rule: I'm way above you weak rookies. Confucius say, you can all hold these fortune cookies! Category:Blog posts